


Safe

by CometGirl83



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kadena, Lesbian, Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometGirl83/pseuds/CometGirl83
Summary: Post episode 2x04 of The Bold Type, Kat watches and cuddles Adena while she sleeps because Daddy Kat is the best Kat





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, you can find me on tumblr @spamthespam. I have never written fanfiction before but I AM a a writer so maybe this won’t be bad? I dunno, comment and let me know if there’s anything else I should write or how you liked this

Adena was adorable in her sleep. Beautiful too, but Kat noticed the adorable part more. She also noticed her protectiveness more. 

She always fell asleep first and woke up last if left to her own devices, and this was no inconvenience to Kat. She got to admire her, and live in the moment like Adena wanted her to. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically while Kat gently brushed the hair that had fallen down out of her face, smiling as her girlfriend’s arm tightened around her waist. They hadn’t had sex tonight, it didn’t feel right. Instead they’d made their way to the bed and Kat had pulled Adena into her arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. It was obvious in the way she’d hugged her earlier and the watery appearance in her eyes; Adena needed to feel safe... and loved. 

And so they’d spoken quietly, hushed whispers even though she could speak normally. It was filled with gentle touches and barely detectable kisses, and Adena melted more and more into her as the minutes ticked by- eventually laying with her head in Kat’s lap, eyes barely open. Kat continued stroking her back even after she’d drifted off, watching in complete adoration. Adena loved her. Adena El Amin, fearless lesbian Muslim photographer, was completely vulnerable to her, completely needed her. 

Her heart still hurt thinking about that night at the airport, the way Adena had cried with no way for her to be comforted. The way she’d held her that night, refusing to let go until she was forcefully taken away. It was horrendous, but she couldn’t imagine how scared Adena had been. Kat had a home, a family, friends, a job, she was secure. Adena had to beg just to stay, and she had to give up her family in return. It was unfair. 

But it wasn’t that night anymore. She didn’t have to let go of Adena in the morning, or kiss her goodbye while she was practically drug away. They’d wake up in the morning and Adena would be safe, and Kat wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. Never.

Kat gently pushed Adena off of her, moving off the bed until she heard her girlfriend whimper and felt her fingers around her wrist. 

She couldn’t have turned around faster, but her heart hurt at the sight. 

Adena was barely awake but had a slightly panicked look in her eyes, needy and vulnerable. 

“Don’t go...” 

She looked dazed, obviously not fully processing due to the sleepiness. Kat smiled gently, leaning down and pressing soft kisses across her face until her eyes closed and she let out a tender hum. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom babe,” she whispered, pressing one last kiss to her lips, this one slightly firmer than the others. Adena reciprocated, her hand coming up to cup Kat’s cheek before she snuggled back into her pillow. 

Despite not being the photographer, Kat took advantage of the soft lighting of the room and snapped a picture of Adena using her phone. She quickly sent it to Jane and Sutton, captioning it “look at the hottie I got in my bed”. 

She didn’t wait for their replies, quickly going to the bathroom and going around the room, turning the lights off. She smiled once more at Adena, who had flipped over and was hugging a pillow to her chest. Kat slipped in behind her, spooning her and pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder where her skin was exposed. Adena pressed back into her on instinct, a soft sigh slipping from her lips. 

She was safe. And Kat wouldn’t let anyone or thing make her feel otherwise. If it was immigration, an asshole on the street or even one of her friends, she’d fight them. No one was hurting Adena, not ever again. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered against her shoulder, pressing one last kiss there before nuzzling into her hair and closing her eyes. 

And she did. Kat Edison was madly, deeply in love with Adena El Amin, and she’d keep her safe. 


End file.
